Sex Love and Politics
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Casey and Derek set up a contract outlining their conduct towards each other. But as the mayor for the city of London gears up to be reelected, his campaign manager Casey will find her personal scandal twisted up in his. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh. My. Gosh," Casey panted, pushing the damp hair from her forehead. Her stepbrother of the last ten years flopped onto the pillow beside hers.

"If I do say so," he panted, "I think I outdid myself."

"No objections here," Casey giggled, using the back of her hand to tap him on the chest, "That was…"

"I know. I know," unconsciously, Derek reached for Casey's hand, rubbing the spot where the first initial of his name was henna-tattooed on his step sister's wrist, "We topped ourselves, Case. They said it couldn't be done..."

"Okay now you're just bragging,"

"I am well within my rights," Derek smirked to the ceiling. He wasn't going to say it aloud, but she had been good too. As always. Seriously, in the last two months he had had the best sex of his life. Who knew Casey McDonald, Miss Propriety, Goody-Two-Shoes, Everything-Nice was such a dynamo in bed?

"Thanks, Derek. Words cannot explain how much I needed that," Casey stretched languidly, looking totally relaxed, and nothing like the bag of frustration that had let herself into his house earlier and pounced on him when he entered.

She gathered the duvet over her bust and sat up, giving Derek a tantalizing look at her creamy back, with the chocolate chip beauty mark near her left hip. He reached out and stroked her back lightly, meaning it as a casual touch between sex buddies. If that was what they were calling themselves.

"Happy to be of help."

Case turned and looked down at him, throwing a saucy grin his way. He returned the grin, only to see her look soften.

Derek didn't get the way Casey looked at him lately. They had agreed- she had drafted the contract, outlining the parameters of their little physical relationship. They were both tense, overly worked up and in need of an outlet. Her job as the campaign manager of the incumbent Mayor of London was driving her madder than he had ever seen. And his job had become a million times harder too; being the assistant coach for an NHL team was something he thought he would do when he was his dad's age, not at twenty-five! They were both wound tighter than spring coils, so when Casey had made the suggestion, he had jumped on it. It didn't matter that she hadn't meant it, or that she had cussed him five different ways in an effort to back out. He would have paid for it at that point, but why do that when someone was offering?

They had agreed it was just sex. They shook on it. So why was Casey giving him those wistful looks?

"Casey…"

"I have an early meeting in the morning," she said, effectively cutting him off, "I gotta go. Josh will want to call me at home and ask about his itinerary."

He watched her grab up her underwear, pull her lime green shift dress over her head, strap on her pumps and shuffle out the door.

Derek heaved a sigh. He had to wonder what his life had become.

In college it had seemed so straightforward. He majored in Hockey, minored in Film, became a Queen's legend on the ice and off, chose a team out of the dozen that wanted to sign him and made himself a legend in his home country as well.

For some reason, it was the travel that had done him in.

Needless to say he still travelled as a coach, but when he remembered how it felt to be jetlagged and running on fumes, on the ice with clouded eyes and having half the opposing players rolling him along the walls, dislodging teeth and busting blood vessels, he knew he had it better as a coach.

Casey had changed her major around three times at Queens, but she always minored in dance. Finally she settled on Politics. Why? Derek would never begin to understand. But being a campaign manager suited her; she got to nag her clients, push them and drive them to succeed. There was not a more perfect job for Casey, as far as Derek was concerned.

Both their lives had taken unexpected turns. But there was nothing more unexpected than this! If his fifteen year old self could see him now, there would definitely be some explaining he would have to do, especially since, he realized suddenly, his stepsister had just given him the old hit-and-quit.

Not that he minded. What else were they going to do, cuddle?

They had in the past. But Derek chalked that up to both of them instinctually seeking warmth, gaining body heat. It was nothing…really. They both needed release and probably a little comfort too.

Derek grabbed his remote from his nightstand, turned it to the sports channel and watched his boys take another defeat because of the stupid head coach refused to listen to him. Well, shit. He had to take all the blame, because Derek sure wasn't going to. He was going to do his job as best he could, keep his nose clean and help the boys as best he could.

He was commenting to rival the actual commentators of the game when he saw a figure leaning against the door.

"You left something?" he asked his stepsister.

"Your car is blocking mine in!" she grumbled, stomping into the room on bare feet having already taken off her shoes. Her voice came muffled after that as she took her dress off her dress.

"Why can you never remember to just park it in the overflow section when you get in after me? No, you have to park right behind me so I get boxed in. Scoot over."

Derek did as he was told, and she jumped in beside him. She changed her mind after a minute and suddenly Derek ended up watching her thighs swing over his legs as she straddled him and blocked the TV.

"Case, I'm watching Sports Line."

"You boxed me in on purpose!"

"You could just as easily have asked me to come down and move the car, Case. If you want to stay just say so. You can't block Sports Line. I have to see what they said about Coach Grier today."

"Who gives a flying fart in space about Coach Grier? By next game, if he doesn't shape up, the managers are going to fire him and give the post to you or Assistant Coach Maxwell."

That got his attention.

"What?"

Casey, having just realized what she said, slapped her hand over her mouth. He heard a muttered curse.

"Casey, where did you hear that?"

She tried to laugh it off, "Oh, I don't know. I hear a lot of hockey stuff all day. Josh's dad owns one of the minor team, and Josh's brother used to play, so you know, when the manager for your team stopped by for brunch…"

"Are you saying you heard this from the horse's mouth?" Derek scrambled into a sitting position, almost nose to nose with her.

"Der…" she sighed, "I didn't hear anything concrete okay? Let's do something else."

Her lips were on his neck before he could stop her. Of all the things that had surprised him about the about the about face of both their lives, the fact that she was willing to have sex with him most days, and was even willing to do it more than once in a night was the most surprising of all. Her lips were eager, arousing and very, very distracting.

But this was important.

"Case!" he pushed her off gently, "Come on. I need answers. Your boss and mine were having lunch and they were talking about me?"

"They were talking about the league in general. And what a shame it was that your guys had potential but were being held back. Really they were discussing options. So can we stop the interrogation so I can get one in before I go home?"

Why did those words incite instant arousal in him?"

He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her like it had been weeks and not twenty minutes. She moaned deep in her throat and it sent a pulse to his dick as strong as sonar. She was putting her dancer's hips to use, joining their bodies intimately with heavy rotations.

The thought that crossed his mind before Casey's fingers on his hips wiped it clean was a bit scary.

I think I'm fucking addicted to her.

…..

Casey was juggling two cups of coffee and a stack of documents when her assistants found her outside campaign headquarters the next day. Isis Jefferson-Jackson and Jonathan Ainsworth sighed in unison then went to rescue her juggling act.

"Morning!" Casey trilled, giving them a grin that none of them could reciprocate, having completely run out of steam from the night before.

"Hey Casey. Can I have the number for your ecstasy dealer?"

"You just get fuelled by the sun like a solar panel, right?"

"You must have put petroleum jelly on your teeth like a beauty pageant contestant to get a smile like that."

"There's Red Bull in that coffee cup, huh?"

"Good thing you're a robot and don't need sleep."

Casey ignored their snark. This was normal. She was sure they went home and worked on their material for each morning.

"The coffees are for you grumpy-heads. I had a soothing tea with my breakfast, which happened to be healthy and wholesome. You should try it sometime."

"You're a life saver."

"Marry me."

"Those shoes are banging, by the way."

"I'm serious. Marry me."

"Have the results from that poll ready when I get back!" she sang as she made her way to Josh's office.

As bosses went, Casey thought Josh was alright. He was a few years older than her, roguishly handsome, which swayed female voting, a stickler for the rules and grounded in honesty, which meant he was liked. He was from a political family, independently rich and the recipient of several degrees. All of this made for a very enticing package.

Also he was single.

Casey was working for the most eligible bachelor in Toronto.

But she and Josh were just buds. Really, by now Josh had taken her as a honourary sister.

She and his secretary Octavia Van Holt, who was sitting at her desk staring at a picture of Josh on her desktop like it was a starving man's steak and fries.

"Hi, Tae. Is Josh in?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Casey. Yeah, he's just sitting down to breakfast now. He said to tell you to come right in."

Casey gave the younger girl a friendly smile and opened the door to Josh's office.

"Casey!" Josh sounded cheerful, "How's my favourite girl in the entire world?"

"Now don't say that. Octavia is right outside," Casey warned jokingly, even though she was really serious, "You'll make her jealous."

Josh laughed it off either because he had no idea about Tae's crush on him, which meant he was blind, or didn't think it was appropriate to acknowledge it.

"Want some bacon?" he asked pointing to his plate.

"No thanks. I think I want to keep my cholesterol down as much as possible."

He laughed then took a bite.

"You wanted to see me about something?"

"Oh! Yes. The charity game you set up for this weekend. I realized you left off one important name."

Casey's eyes widened. She had invited all the top players in the league. Most of them had RSVP'ed. They were to have an exhibition match in the day and a gala event at Josh's country club in the evening, all to raise money for charity. It was a way to put Josh's name in the paper for something other than the campaign for a while. She was going to bring Lizzie, since her reporter sister needed something for the society pages.

"Whose was it?"

"Your stepbrother?"

Casey rolled her eyes. They had already had this conversation.

"Derek doesn't play anymore. He may not be interested."

"Does that mean you didn't even ask him?"

Casey huffed, "His players were asked. I'm sure if he wanted to play he would have told me."

"Maybe he didn't we wanted to ask because he is a coach now."

"Exactly!"

"Well, you can tell him we'll sweeten the deal. I'm sure you've heard about the…problems his head coach is having when it comes to winning a game."

"Well, yes. He talks about it enough."

"My father's good friend is the owner of the team. He is shopping for a new coach. If Derek does this, I'mm sure I can put in a good word for him."

This is the part of politics that Casey liked the least. She knew that the owner of Derek's team had probably already shortlisted her stepbrother. But Josh wanted something, and he was going to dangle this carrot to get it. And she couldn't reject it; it was obvious last night that Derek wanted the job.

She nodded, "I'll just go over to his house tonight and ask him."

Josh grinned, "Great! It's so great, my campaign manager related to one of the best hockey players in the country."

Casey mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"I said we're not really related. Our parents are married. That's it."

Josh gave her a strange look, "Okay. I'll just finish up breakfast and we can get to the business of shaking hands and kissing babies. Or is it kissing hands and shaking babies?"

"Gross humor. Original."

"I'll be here all week," Josh smiled.

Casey nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh and Casey?"

She turned.

"Make sure he comes to the gala. Preferably with a pretty thing on his arm. And make sure he makes a donation."

She sighed, "Sure."

…

Isis and Jonathan were doing their twin thing again.

"Casey the decorator for the gala called. He needs you to sign off on the centre pieces."

"We both like the blue and purple ones, but you get first pick. Casey we need to call the band and tell them no Black Eyed Peas. The mayor's mom hates them."

"Who could hate the Black Eyed Peas?"

"I know! Also the stuff for the auction is stored and we need a statement from the mayor regarding the vagrants in the park that set that bonfire. He's gonna have to outline the rebuilding process and say how the investigations are going…"

"…Which we already got from the local police and the parks department."

"Got it," Casey said as she flew out of her office. She pulled on her red jacket over the white shift dress she had on. She was following Josh to a press conference to address the leadership race. She looked back at her two headed assistant, "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll deal with everything. Please tell me you two have fed yourselves."

"Pizza," they said in stereo.

She smiled, "Don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

"Yes mommy!"

Sometimes Casey had to wonder if they realized that they did that all the time. Completed each other's sentences, spoke like one continuous stream of consciousness, said the same thing at the same time, agree on every little thing. They were always in sync, like two halves of a whole. They even matched! Sometimes Casey wished she could have someone with whom everything just clicked.

And she had t remind herself that that person was not Derek Venturi.

The day that they signed that stupid contract, Casey could not have predicted that she would feel this… empty feeling every time she left Derek's bed. She could find a scientific explanation for it; she could chalk it up to the release of hormones during the act of sex in order to bond the female to her mate. But this mate was Derek, for heaven's sake! She still had mental scars from the pranks he played on her in high school. They still fought like children for no good reason. She had to get over whatever this was. It was not a crush, because she had gotten over the crush she had on Derek in university. This was more like… an addiction? Shoot, she was addicted to sex with Derek.

Casey crossed her eyes in frustration.

She caught up with Josh and threw him a smile, determined to stop focusing on Derek and focus on her boss' campaign.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she straightened his tie for him, then brushed off his lapel, "We'll be fielding questions after you make your statement. Anything pertaining to the campaign I'll answer. You can take the questions having to do with the bonfire and any other stuff relevant to your office."

"Sir, yes sir," Josh gave her a mock salute. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

They were in the limo heading to the press conference when Josh looked up from his tablet and over at her.

"Got a date for the gala?"

She smiled, "I'm bringing my sister. You remember Lizzie. She works at a small newspaper and she contributes to the society pages of the London Ledger. She'll give us some good press."

"You're bringing a reporter?"

"Don't say it like that! It's Lizzie. The most she'll do is eat canapés and ask everyone how they're enjoying the party."

"No special guy then?"

Her mind automatically went to Derek. Which was stupid.

"No. Nobody special. I think it's the long hours at work."

Josh smiled, "Sarcasm. Original"

"Thank you, thank you very much," Casey did her best Elvis imitation. He laughed.

"I was wondering, you know. Because what else would prompt you to get a tattoo. I thought it meant Daniel or Dennis or something."

Casey looked at her wrist, "Oh! It means Derek."

Josh's eyebrow rose.

"I lost a bet," she explained, "It's henna. It comes off, don't worry."

"Not worried," Josh laughed, "So he chose the terms of the bet, huh?"

"Yeah. We bet that my little brother Simon would like my birthday gift better than Derek's. I bought him a ninja costume, and he bought him a swing set. I thought every little boy wanted to be a ninja!"

"What was he supposed to do if he lost?"

"Get a buzz cut," Casey grinned.

"You guys play rough, don't you?"

Casey sighed, "You have no idea."

….

Derek almost expected a head on tackle as he entered his apartment that evening. But as he walked in, there was no crushing weight of hundred pound woman to greet him.

She was here, he knew. Her car was in his parking space, and he decided to be a good boy and park in the overflow spot. He looked around, and found her in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed, remote in her hand as she flipped through the channels.

"Hello, intruder. How may I help you?"

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you know how I know that a bachelor lives here?"

Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, "Because for the last million times you've been here, I'm the only one you've seen?"

"Because there is a giant screen TV in the bedroom. You really shouldn't be so predictable."

"Gee, sorry. Of course I'll move my beloved television to suit you, princess. That makes perfect sense."

"You're not funny."

"And you're hilarious if you think I'm moving my TV."

He sat beside her on the bed and unceremoniously yanked the remote from her hand. He also ignored the hurt little cough that escaped her throat as he changed the channel to Sports Line.

"Der-ek!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out…more than you have for the last ten years."

"You're a pig!"

"You're a-talking over Sports Line. Shut up."

She pushed him and he pushed back. They struggled for the remote shouting at each other throughout.

Then Derek said, "Why are you even here? Usually we'd be naked and horizontal already!"

Casey pulled back.

"Good. Now can we…"

Then he got a look at her face.

She was livid. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. It was the closest he had ever seen anyone get to Hulk-ing out.

"Casey, wait!"

"You dick!" she yelled, whopping him across the head with his pillow with such force that he fell back on the bed. She continued hitting him.

"Ow! You want to tell me what this is about before you kill me?"

"Is that all I'm good for? Someone to have sex with? To scratch your little itch."

"That's the only reason you come over anymore!"

She stepped back, her expression changing entirely.

"Really? I'm sorry."

Derek gave her a questioning look, "Did you forget your anti psychotic meds this morning? What was all that about?"

Casey rolled her eyes. She sat beside him and fell back so they lay beside each other.

"Nothing. I have to ask you something, though I doubt you'll say no. Remember when I told you about Josh's gala and the charity match?"

"Yeah. My guys are looking forward to playing."

"Josh wants me to extend an invitation to you. He made a suggestion that he would be able to smooth the way for you getting the coaching job if you attend."

Derek rose up on his elbows and looked at her, "I don't really need any incentive to go. I could play just for the charity aspect."

Casey sighed, "You also have to attend the gala itself, donate money and bring some arm candy."

Derek groaned, "Case I don't wanna parade around in a monkey suit! Can't you just…"

"No Derek. I think he wants you to be there to make a more compelling case to your boss. You know; golden boy who has the right ideas for the team, the goods for the job and the smile to win over investors."

Derek grinned, "That sounds a lot like a political pitch. You really think that my smile is good enough to win over investors?"

She pushed him playfully, and then submitted when he leaned in to kiss her, "Don't flatter yourself."

"What's going to take to get you out of this dress?"

She rolled her eyes, her hands already on the hem of his t shirt, "The zipper is on the side."

…..

The game got underway without a hitch. By the time the time the whistle sounded, Casey was in the top box of the stadium looking down at the professional players playing like kids on the ice.

She spotted Derek in his charity team jersey, laughing with one of his team members. Nobody was taking the game seriously. Not that it mattered. What was important were the one hundred children eating hot dogs and popcorn all around the rink. They were having fun watching their heroes play to care whether a few of them were figure skating instead of playing hockey.

She stared at Derek and ignored the surge of attraction she felt at watching him play again. His red charity team jersey fit him perfectly. He made powerful strides on the ice with such focus that it almost belied the fact that the game didn't matter. And when he laughed with his team mates or did goofy moves for the kids something tugged on her heart.

She forced herself to turn away from the glass. She had no right to be thinking those thoughts. Looking around the top box, she spotted Sam chugging a Long Island Iced Tea.

She practically sprinted over to him. She hadn't seen him in months. He was only in town for a moment, and then it was back to Washington, where he directed programming for a twenty-four hour news channel. She was glad that he had agreed to direct the official video of the charity game, because it meant she had something to take her mind off Derek.

"Hey, Sam. How goes the filming?"

He smiled at her, and a million memories came flooding back, "I think it's going okay. It helps that your boy is a natural in front of the camera. And he seems to really believe in the cause."

"He does. He has a sister who had leukemia when she was younger, and the stress of it all almost ripped their family apart. Josh believes having days like this will help the families to enjoy each other and build good memories."

"He is a good politician. He's got you believing in him," Sam polished off his drink.

"Well, what kind of campaign manager would I be if I didn't believe in my candidate?"

"You have a point."

When they had exhausted the topic of Josh's campaign and sufficiently pried into each other's lives, Sam turned to the person who they had a mutual relationship with.

"So… you and Derek."

Casey blinked, "Derek and I what?"

"You're collaborating. It's really refreshing."

"Don't get your hopes up, Sam. We still fight like titans. I'll go over to his house and he'll just tackle me for no good reason!"

"I bet you give as good as you get, Case."

"Of course I do."

Casey failed to mention the fact that usually when Derek tackled her now it ended with them naked and post-climactic. She brushed the hair from her eyes, wondering if he could see her blush.

"Well, I guess you two haven't called a truce. Too bad. If you did, you two would make a great team."

"A team?"

"Yeah. You're the yin to his yang. You know what they say about opposites…"

Before she could vehemently deny that the laws of attracting opposites applied to her and Derek, Sam's assistant yelled for him.

He put on his baseball cap, one that had Director written in bold letters across the front and gave her a parting wave.

"We can go downstairs and watch some of the game when I get done," he told her. She nodded.

Later, Sam followed Casey to the bleachers to watch the game up close. He brought a tiny handheld camera with him and told his crew to have a little fun. They watched the game, laughing at the funny things the players were doing and cheering when either team scored.

Apparently the referee was keeping time because he signaled the end of the game. He also was keeping score, because Derek's team came out on top.

He came off the field roaring with triumph, cheering with the kids who were supporting his team. The children who supported the yellow team weren't disappointed, as he immediately took a pen and signed their charity jerseys. Casey was grinning with pride. She tried to cover it up, but it refused to go away.

When Derek turned to see her, the goofy grin she had on was echoed in his own.

"And Triple D strikes again!" she yelled over the excited children. He laughed, and in a move that had her screaming, picked her up and hugged her close!

"He never left, baby!" Derek laughed as he dropped his stepsister.

"Hey Derek, some questions for the video?"

"Sure!" Derek grinned at his best friend, clearly tickled at Sam's formal request, since it showed his friend was officially at work.

"What made you support this cause?"

"You mean other than family pestering?"

Casey, who was tucked into Derek's side with his arm slung around her, slapped him on the chest, "Der-ek!"

Sam laughed, like a million memories had flooded his mind, "Yeah. Other than that."

"Well, sick or not, children are children. They have a fundamental right to play and enjoy their lives. A lot of these guys have to grow up way too fact worrying about diseases that are affecting them severely. They never get to just be kids. I wanna help to change that," he smiled for the camera, then looked at Casey, "Good answer?"

She shrugged, but the approval was all in her eyes, "I liked it."

"One more. The mayor has said that this charity and others like will be a part of his portfolio if he is reelected. Would a move like that influence your vote in his favour?"

Derek had to think about that one a little.

"Well, I gotta look at the two candidates and see what their plans are for London in the future. But I'll say one thing for Mayor Hammond; if my stepsister Casey thinks he's a great guy, he probably is."

That caused Casey to grin like a ninny.

Sam thumbed the camera off and made it hang around his neck.

"That was great, D. It'll go great with the other stuff I got. Sorry I can't stick around, man. I have to get this thing edited by tomorrow and then head back to work. It's been good to see you."

"Yeah, likewise."

The two friends hugged and said their goodbyes. Sam gave Casey a kiss and headed up the steps after the kids filing out of the stadium.

"He's busy all the time now," Casey commented.

"Yeah. Well, he's got vacation coming up. He invited me to visit him in Washington.

"That's good. Now you!" Casey pushed him away from her, "Go to the showers, you stink!"

He grinned, backing away, "You know you love it, Case."

"Shut up."

…

When they drove to her house later that afternoon, Casey only had to open the door and walk a step for Derek to grab her by the waist and pull her close.

Without preamble, he grabbed the hem of her t shirt and yanked up. She automatically lifted her arms for the shirt to be pulled off her body. It had barely hit the ground before he started on the belt.

"Where are Isis and Jonathan?"

"Probably off tandem bike riding or something," Casey quipped, "They have the day off. Work doesn't start till the gala this afternoon."

"Shit. I nearly forgot," said Derek as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra in one fluid move. She took a moment to wonder how he ever got so good at that, before she was being lifted, swung and placed on the bookshelf near her front door, right next to the key bowl. She dropped the keys she was still holding into it, helped Derek to get his shirt off and pulled his lips to cover hers.

Th"Do I have to go?" Derek whined as he tugged at his jeans," Can't we just stay here and… work off our frustrations?"

"Oh please. Have you ever been able to stop me from working by offering sex? It never has and never will work."

"There was that one time…"

"Yes, when I had no reason to go in because everyone had the flu. Derek you can't back out now, I already bumped a secretary off the guest list to put you on."

"Okay, I'll go," said Derek as their bodies joined, "But only because I already promised my date."

"Really?" Casey denied the fact that her nails scratching across Derek's back had a double meaning.

Then her mind blanked and she didn't think of anything for about half an hour.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody is going to think we are the lamest people ever."

Derek turned to look at Casey as the limo pulled up to take them to the gala, "Why? You look great."

She glared at him, "No, you idiot! How did both of us end up bringing our little sisters to such a swanky event?'

They looked over to where Lizzie and Marti stood. Marti, looking beautiful in a purple borrowed dress, was fixing the crystal-encrusted headpiece she wore in her short cropped hair. She looked very grown up, as she should, for a freshman in college. Lizzie stood beside her, fixing her strapless peach dress that sparkled with silver embellishments. She had flat ironed her hair (no blowouts for their Lizzie) and wore a similar hairpiece to her stepsister. The dress was made of organic cotton, the hairpieces were of recycled material and the shoes were old ones that were professionally rewrapped and reinforced for tonight, which made them look as good as new. Casey admired her sister for her stand against waste of resources, and who could believe it would have such beautiful results?

Derek shrugged, "You could have found some desperate intern who would do anything to please you."

She glared, "And you could have found some aspiring model that was sleeping her way through your team."

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone's going to be paying that much attention to notice how lame we both are."

Despite herself, Casey laughed. She guessed he was right. They were hardly the main attraction. Not only was Josh going to be there, but several Canadian politicians, celebrities and of course, sportsmen. Derek was a former player, but Casey doubted he would attract as much attention as the players that were currently on the roster. The fact that they both brought their sisters would hardly be a footnote of the night's events.

Casey patted her barrel curls and smoothed down the front of her wine red backless dress. The chauffer opened the door for Marti and Lizzie to climb in.

"After you," Derek offered, letting Casey get in before him. The limo drove off towards the club in a moment.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm nervous!" Marti confessed. She fanned her face with her hand, "Is it true there is going to be a red carpet, Casey?"

Casey nodded, "I'm hoping to avoid it. If I find a way, you're welcome to join me."

"Plus, you look great, Smarti," Derek declared, "You don' need to be nervous."

"Thanks," she sighed, gratefully. Then she looked over at Casey, "You, by the way, look stunning. I wish I could pull off a backless dress. You don't have to duck the red carpet."

"Maybe not, but I have work to do. I have to make sure everything is set up for Josh's speech. Plus I have to make sure the courses are on time and the scheduled performers showed up and the items for auction are all ready…"

"Weren't you at the office two hours ago doing all of that?" Lizzie asked, adjusting her bra under her bustier.

"Yeah, but in case something went wrong while I was home…"

"Jeez, Case, let go. Whatever comes up, I'm sure the twins can deal with it," said Derek. He was talking about Isis and Jonathan, of course, "Promise me, all three of you, that you will not leave me for some society predator to get me. Each of you is going to dance with me."

"Sure, I'll dance with you Smerek." Marti beamed.

"Alright, sure," said Lizzie.

He looked at Casey, "Well?"

"When I get a break, sure," she told him.

When they reached the club, the chauffer rolled up right to the red carpet.

"Hey, bud, is there a side door?" Derek asked, knocking on the partition.

"I was instructed to leave you all here," said the chauffer.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Crap. Sorry Marti, we're out of luck."

They got out of the car, straightened their clothes and hair. Casey straightened Derek's skinny tie, brushed at his tuxedo jacket and smoothed down his hair before declaring he was red carpet ready. She took Lizzie's hand and he took Marti's and the two couples walked onto the red carpet.

"Derek! Derek, over here!"

"Great to see you Venturi!"

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"My sister, so watch how you take those pictures!" Derek yelled back, causing the bank of photographers to laugh.

For a while, Lizzie and Casey watched Marti and Derek pose for the camera. Then Casey heard her name.

"Miss McDonald, can we have some pictures?"

"Miss McDonald you look stunning!"

"Do you want to join in with your step brother?"

She looked at Lizzie, who shrugged. The two of them joined their step siblings and took some pictures. Surprisingly the photographers asked for pictures of Casey alone and with Derek. She obliged, trying not to touch him too much.

When they headed inside, Casey could see two familiar people rushing towards them. Isis looked like a princess in a dress made of traditional African print but with a modern silhouette and no straps. A matching kerchief was in Jonathan's lapel. Casey wondered if they were slowly turning into the same person.

"Hey, Casey. No major crisis since you left, but they're waiting for you to give your approval of the changes to the seating plan…"

"…even though we've already told them that putting Senator White's ex wife and his ex girlfriend at the same table would be a nuclear disaster that you would approve of preventing. And Mr. Hammond is asking for you. Hi, Lizzie."

Isis rolled her eyes as Jonathan drooled over Casey's sister. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, "Ignore him. See you later. We have a lot of work to do."

As she watched the two walk away, Lizzie pointed at them, "Are they dating?"

"I have no idea," Casey grinned, "I'll be right back. Josh wants to see me"

She told them to get seated without her and made her way towards the room that campaigners were using as a prep room. As she entered she watched as Josh I front of the mirror, holding up ties.

"Which do you think looks better?" he asked, looking at her in the mirror, "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you. Wear the dark blue one," she told him. He dropped the other ties, tying on the dark blue one, "You wanted to see me?"

"Uh, I need a favour," he turned to her, "You brought Lizzie, right?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded.

"My date can't make it. She has food poisoning. The press hasn't seen me with anyone in over three months. Can you stand in for her? I'll give you anything you want. Do you like ponies?"

Casey laughed.

"Are you paying me o be your date?"

"No, but I know it's not a part of your job description."

"It's okay, Josh. It isn't that I have to do much more than sit beside you and maybe dance a little. Plus I have a lot of work to do; I won't be sitting with you for long."

"Actually, I'm gonna ask the twins to deal with everything. They're capable and they know exactly what you would do. Come on, we can go meet the press now."

He had a hand on her arm and was pulling her forward before she could even answer.

The bank of press waiting for Josh was way more brutal than the ones that were at the red carpet. These were the reps from the local news agencies. Casey sighed, hoping they would stick to the soft stuff. She was in no mood to get in work mode, especially not in this dress.

"Good evening, everybody!" Josh said with a wave. He was greeted with a chorus of hellos.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Hannah Wigman from the London Ledger smacked her gum at them, puffing out her bosom in a low cut pink dress, "How come you are here Miss McDonald, with Mayor Josh Hammond, when you arrived here with Derek Venturi, coach of the Bluebirds?"

Casey gaped, "What?"

"Does anybody have a pertinent question?" Josh asked, sending a glare Hannah's way.

The rest of the gathered press asked questions that were a bit less intrusive and a lot more pertinent, thank goodness. And Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

They went in together. Casey sought out Lizzie in the sea of people seated in the ballroom. She saw her at a table on the other side of the room, texting on her phone. Marti was looking her way though, so she signaled an apology to her while she headed to the table at the front with Josh.

They got through Josh's speech without a hitch. Casey had to turn and give the twins two thumbs up for that one. They gave her double thumbs up in unison back.

After a few more messages, and a talented harpist, they were served dinner. Casey leaned to Josh and told him she was going to talk to her sister before dinner. When she got to the table her family was sitting at, Lizzie drew her to the seat beside her.

"Case!" she whispered loudly, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I ditched you Liz. Josh's date is sick so he asked me to hold her place."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

Casey frowned, "What are you talking about?

Lizzie turned her phone around, showing her Twitter feed, "Hannah's been tweeting that you're here with both Josh and Derek, like they're sharing you or something."

Casey gaped, "She's crazy! I came here with you!"

"I tried to tell her that, but she's not listening to me. Derek's gone after her to set her straight."

"You better go after him before he makes it worse," said Marti.

Casey walked out to the reception area looking for Derek. She saw him in a corner with Hannah, who was trying to push her breasts as far as she could into his face. She made her way over to him, but before she could get there, she was being yanked in the next direction.

"How could you?" Octavia cried, her glasses foggy and her usually pleasant face ugly. The dress she wore, an artsy knee-length dress with yellow and blue designs down the front, had a large and inexplicable white stain ruffle all across the front. Her bun was unraveling.

"Octavia, I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"You know how much I love him and you didn't even consider my feelings before you started this…affair!"

"What affair? Tae, I didn't do anything!"

"Omigod! They're fighting over Mayor Hammond!"

Both Casey and Octavia turned to see they had an audience. Hannah and Derek walked over to them, Hannah with a smirk and Derek with a disapproving glare aimed at Hannah's back.

"Hannah, there is nothing going on, okay? I came here with my sister Lizzie; Josh's date couldn't make it so I just sat in her seat. There is no story here!"

"That's what your stepbrother told me," Hannah jerked a thumb at Derek, "But you have to admit, it did look a little suspicious, you hanging onto the two most eligible bachelors in London."

"One of whom is my step brother…"

"Yeah, I know," Hannah smirked, "Well, I'll leave you two to sort out your issue. Casey, compliments on the food, it is top notch."

She took off.

Octavia wrung her hands together, "I'm sorry, Casey. I was just checking my Twitter and I saw her tweet…"

"It's okay, Tae. I know how you feel about Josh."

The younger woman smiled and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Derek heaved a big sigh, "Wow. Crisis abated, Captain Politic."

"Not entirely," Casey sighed, "But, I'll deal with it tomorrow. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to Josh so tonight won't be a total waste."

They went back to Josh's table. Thankfully, Derek's boss was also there, along with Josh's father. They talked, mostly about hockey, took pictures and shook hands.

Casey watched the expressions of the two older men's faces. They looked pleased to be talking to Derek like this and surprised that he was so intelligent and knowledgeable.

After a while, Marti came over and charmed everyone by announcing she had promised her big brother a dance. They went off on the dance floor, and Casey took the opportunity to make and exit. She spotted Jonathan's blonde head near Isis' braided one across the room and headed towards them.

They had their matching phones out, typing in sync.

"If only you two knew how cute that is," said Casey.

They looked up, "What?"

Casey smiled, "Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Trying to mitigate a Social Media disaster."

"No thanks to you and that red dress you're wearing."

"Or the fact that you were seen on two guys' arms tonight."

Casey huffed, "Derek is my stepbrother."

"Yeah. And Mayor Hammond is your boss. People make a big deal out of the stupidest things," Isis snarked. Jonathan looked over at her with an approving smirk.

"Why haven't I fired you two yet?" Casey wondered aloud.

"You wouldn't last a day without us," they said in unison, looking up from their phones with identical smiles.

"You two are peas in a pod."

They grinned, "Thank you!"

She gave them a look that could melt a glacier, "The band can go ahead and strike up the music. Everything set up for the silent auction?"

They nodded almost in unison. Casey opened her mouth to ask the question regarding their relationship status again, then decided against it.

"I'm going to go have some champagne. Hold the fort while I'm gone."

"Aye aye Captain!" said Jonathan and both twins saluted.

Casey went back to the ballroom, watching as she got in the moment when Lizzie met Jordan McGregor, a politician that was spearheading the conservation of rare plants. She accepted his hand and they went to dance a few feet from where Derek and Marti were doing crazy disco moves to amuse themselves. She shook her head at the pair of them.

"You both brought your sisters?"

Casey turned to look at Josh. He smiled down at her with amusement.

"You date dumped you. Which of us is more pathetic?" she glared at him.

"Alright. I get it. It's been a real pity party tonight. Senator Jennings brought his mother. Almost everyone came without dates. We seem to be the least lame ones."

Casey grinned, "Do you have time between kissing asses to dance with your campaign manager?"

"I always do," Josh grinned.

They got on the dance floor, just as the band started playing Brick House. Everybody on the floor was getting down to the funky song, making complete buffoons of themselves and completely distressing Josh's mother.

The song came to a crashing end. The dancers gave them rousing applause.

"Alright, this next one is for the couples out there," said the band leader in his honeyed voice, "Everybody out there find a partner and get close. This is a sloooow jam."

Casey looked around at the couples getting close. Derek pawned Marti off on the guy who came by to cut in. Their eyes met.

Then suddenly, Josh was pulling her forward, and just as suddenly a flash bulb went off. Casey looked around at Derek, but he had already found a nameless blonde from somewhere. She tried to tell herself that she was silly for being disappointed.

They were dancing for a while when she saw Isis and Jonathan running up to her.

"Time for the auction, Casey!" Jonathan announced.

"Sorry to take her away, sir, but duty calls!" Isis trilled.

"Oh, of course," Josh let her go, but then thought the better of it. He pulled her back to him, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Come right back, okay?" Josh held on to her hand a little longer than normal. And his eyes bored into hers imploringly.

Casey tried to hide her blush as she ran behind the twins.

She caught Derek's eye across the floor, not sure what his eyes were telling her.

….

Derek's the proud new owner of a slightly used vintage car by the time the night is over, and seriously he has no idea why he bid on it. The quirky looking old man who was fighting him for it didn't really put up much of a fight. He handed the keys to Lizzie once they were handed to him and she gave him a look that seemed to question whether he was switched by aliens. When Marti opened her mouth to complain, he told the girls they could chare the car, and he would even throw in insurance. After they did they requisite amount of squealing, they planned to drive their new wheels home.

Derek was left alone.

It took about ten minutes for Hannah Wingman to sidle up to him again.

"Totally off the record," she began, what the hell does she see in him? He doesn't have anything that you don't have. And he's all stuffy and conservative. What the hell is she doing with him while you're over her all alone?"

"First of all, he's on a date with her, not marrying her. Second, I'm her stepbrother."

Didn't stop my parents," Hannah batted her eyelashes innocently.

Something distracted her and he took the oppourtunity to move away.

The twins were in a corner behind a desk, overseeing the handing over of the auction items to their new owners. And Derek was not proud of himself for it, but they were the nearest targets. He felt keyed up and agitated and for him, messing with other people's heads was always the cure.

"Hi, Derek," they said in unison, looking up for half a second between them, before turning back to the elderly lady who had won herself a trip to Seychelles.

"What is up with you two?" h asked, noting their looks of confusion were as always carbon copies of each other, "I have to as, do you two plan this stuff or is it really just coincidental?"

"What are you talking about?" Isis alone answered this time.

"You talk alike, you think alike. You dress to complement each other. Did you guys get a discount package, buy one soul get two vessels free? And while we're at it, what do you see yourselves as? Brother and sister? The other piece of the puzzle? Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend? Please tell me you don't come at the same time when you're having sex."

Jonathan's skin was pretty pale normally, so Derek could see the violent red blush spread across his face. Isis was dark, but the expression on her face alone made him know she was blushing.

"Come on guys. Don't tell me you're just friends. There's no such thing. In the end, somebody is going to profess their undying love for someone else. Or, one of you is gonna want to fuck the other. So get to it and find out what the hell is it that's got you two practically conjoined. Aaannnd…go."

He turned from the two just after observing the looks they sent each other. Derek smirked. He hadn't done that in a while, mess with people who are not Casey McDonald.

Speaking of her.

"Derek, where are the girls?" Casey grabbed his upper arm out of nowhere, "I came to tell you guys to go home without me. Josh needs me to go with him to his dad's mansion. They're gonna have a little impromptu after party."

"Campain manager's job is never done, huh?" he quipped. But she had had a decade to learn how to ignore his jabs.

"You and Lizzie and Marti can go home in the limo. It's out front. Where are the girls?"

"They went home in their new car. I'll take the limo."

Casey gave him one last look, squeezed his arm, and ran to catch up with Josh.

Derek headed to the limo alone, trying not to miss her and her red hot dress.

….

Monday morning when Casey walked into campaign headquarters, she realized something was wrong before she even got to look around. She frowned at Jonathan as he walked up to her, giving her a cutting stare.

"What? Fly drowned in your happy juice this morning?"

"Where is Isis?" Casey asked. It was weird seeing Jonathan without his other half. It was like he had lost an arm.

Jonathan shrugged, "How should I know?"

Casey frowned harder, "What? You two are basically joined at the hip."

"I resent that," Jonathan said over the lid of the coffee cup she handed to him.

"What happened to you two between Saturday night and this morning?" she asked, just in time to see out of the corner of her eye Isis slinking into the room, braids all over the place when they would usually be in a neat ponytail or bun.

Casey looked at Jonathan. Usually when they were in the same room, he would immediately seek her out. But now he was actively ignoring her.

Casey poked a finger in the air between her and Jonathan, "Whatever this is, it will have to wait. Josh wants me in his office."

"I bet he does," Jonathan muttered.

Casey handed him the other cup of coffee, "Go talk to her or I wring your neck."

She headed down the corridor, too determined to look back and see if he had actually followed her command.

She walked to Josh's office, sending Octavia a wave. She was met with a stare that could melt the polar caps. What was wrong with everyone this morning?

She went in to Josh's office and found him on the phone, talking and laughing.

…

"I have something to tell you."

Derek stopped in the middle of licking a trail up Casey's neck. He looked at her, wondering what on earth was more important than him easing off the tiny cotton Save the Earth! shorts and tank top she was wearing in support of Lizzie's fundraising campaign. She was only here for twenty minutes, then she had to get back to the park to start their annual walk/run.

"What is it? Talk fast," he told her before sliding his hand to cup her between the legs. The sound she made was the best reward ever.

"Derek, Josh's ratings have been going up for the last week. He's been getting his best numbers ever. Isis, Jonathan and I have narrowed down the reason to the fact that people like seeing the mayor with a significant other, i.e. me."

"Okay…" Derek had his hand inside her shorts by now, getting turned on as her breaths turned into pants.

"So since we want the numbers to stay up, they devised a plan to have me act as his girlfriend, just for the election. So, you know, we have to be a bit more careful with this… thing. Nobody can know about the contract."

Derek drew back a little, but his hand never left her, "I thought you were gonna call it off. I was getting ready to screw you into submission in five minutes! We could have gotten out the stop watch and everything!"

Casey giggled.

"No. I wouldn't do that. Especially since Josh and I aren't really in a relationship, just pretending to be."

"Good. I mean sure. No need for you to become a nun just because you're shackled to a politician."

Casey's head wheeled to face him, "What does that mean?"

Their mouths were so close they almost touched, "N-nothing. I just mean he's an elected official. All stuffy and prim. Actually, I bet that gets you wet; starched ties and boring speeches. I bet you get off thinking about him rearranging his sock drawer."

"Wait no fair!" Casey groaned as Derek's fingers moved against her. Her head went back on the couch and her hips writhed. Derek continued his ministrations, adding his tongue on her neck.

"See? You can always tell a keener. When you just say the words sock drawer and it gets her completely wet.."

He growled it in her ear. For some reason that brought her over the edge.

Casey screamed as her orgasm erupted through her, making her cheeks redden. She was still floating above her own body when she heard Derek chuckle.

"You know none of that is true!" she yelled at him, cheeks hot, "Josh and I are just friends! I am not sexually attracted to him."

"Never stopped you before," Derek smiled.

He was talking about the day when Casey brought the contract to his house and asked him to sign, claiming that this was just a business deal and that she had absolutely no feelings for him. She didn't think any of them were still under the illusion that that was true.

"You moron," she muttered, pulling his face to hers and kissing him hotly. Neither of them came up for air until Casey's phone rang and it was Lizzie asking where she was with the Save the Earth banner already.


End file.
